1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods of treating skin and muco-epitfhelial diseases and more particularly to such method using phenyl quinoline carboxylic acids and derivatives thereof as a component of pharmaceutical compositions, more particularly of topical compositions.
2. Background
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,299, granted July 14, 1987, to Hesson describes phenyl quinoline carboxylic acids and their derivatives as tumor inhibiting agents. Antitumor agents are typically administered internally by injection or by an oral dosage form.
Many diseases of the skin and muco-epithelia, such as psoriasis, are characterized by an inflammatory reaction in the underlying connective tissue and a hyperplasia (increased mitotic activity) of the overlying epithelia. Agents which suppress either or both the inflammatory and mitotic activity of the epithelia are effective in treating diseases of the skin.
The current treatment for skin and muco-epithelial diseases (i.e. psoriasis and chronic dermatitis is primarily based upon topical steroids. These are efficacious but have significant side effects such as skin atrophy, rosacea and adrenal suppression and thus are limited in their chronic usage.
A second common treatment for psoriasis is the use of coal tar or its derivatives. This treatment is unpleasant, not very effective and has potential for carcinogenesis. For moderate to severe cases of psoriasis, psoralens with UVA or drug such as methotrexate or cyclosporin A, whose side effects are kidney failure or liver toxicity, have been used with success.
No treatment is presently available which is at the same time effective, safe and cosmetically acceptable. Hence, a need exists for better treatment of skin and muco-epithelial diseases. The compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,299 may offer improved efficacy over steroid and anti-metabolite therapy.